


I will fight your fears

by GenieRand



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieRand/pseuds/GenieRand
Summary: Sylvia grew up together with Loki. They were best friends sharing happy moments and their fears, helping each other to conquer them. Now they are adult and meet again; some old memories are coming up on surface bringing to her new and old emotions.





	I will fight your fears

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings just happy tears (well mine at least).Just a cute one shot, full of fluff. Feedback is very welcomed :)

Sylvia hadn’t visited Asgardian festivities in quite a long time now. She lived in the other realm for few years and now she’s back. It felt like home here… almost like home. She spent her childhood inside the palace walls; nothing had changed since then but she felt like something was missing or someone. Her eyes roamed through the hall – she found Thor laughing among the other warriors.

‘He hasn’t changed,’ she thought. ‘Well grew up a little’.

Everyone enjoyed the evening – lots of smiles, drinks and dancing. But Sylvia seemed distant from this until her eyes met his. They were still in that beautiful shade of green. She felt smile on her face. Did he notice her? Of course he did. The whole room of people became irrelevant; there were just the two of them. The moment he looked at her seemed like eternity. There was everything in his eyes. Sylvia remembered her childhood, she found even those memories she thought would never recall again.

 

Sylvia was ten when her father was promoted as assistant of the chief guard and her family moved into the palace. She was so excited. The first place Sylvia visited was the library. It was huge and she was often wondering how many books there were.

One day Sylvia wanted to visit famous gardens of Asgardian palace but it started to rain and she had to go to the library instead. She was disappointed but it was nothing that a good book couldn’t change. She never was at the second floor so she decided why not that day. It was a little bit different – huge windows giving you a perfect view on the city. There were comfortable sofas and big armchairs instead of desks and chairs like at the first floor. The rain started loudly banging at the windows accompanied with thunder and lightning and the sky went in the deep shades of grey almost dark. Sylvia heard quiet sobs while she was walking among the shelves of books. She went to the sound and found herself in the second reading area in the distant part of the library. It looked just like the one she had seen before but lights were lower maybe because no one went so far often. When the lightning struck once again followed by loud thunder Sylvia heard the same sobs again. She approached one of the sofas and saw a boy with closed eyes hugging his knees tight.

“Are you alright?” Sylvia asked concerned.

“Go away.” The boy said quietly not looking at her.

“Are you lost? I just want to help.” She kept asking. Mother always taught her to help those who were in the need. And he looked like one.

“Yes, help… and then tell Thor and the others so they could mock at me even more.” The boy said loud. The lonely lamp beside the sofa lit up his face – his eyes red from crying, cheeks wet but he stand for himself.

“Thor?” Sylvia was confused but then she remembered. “You mean Prince Thor?”

He didn’t answer but it all was on his face. Sylvia looked at him closer – dark hair, green eyes, little in compare to other boys of his age. He was Loki, Prince Loki. Father told her that Loki was nasty little boy and she should have nothing with him; Thor would be a better friend if she would have encounter with the brothers. But it didn’t make sense now – he didn’t look like someone dangerous or someone who would be a bad company. The lightning struck again and Loki shuddered.

“Hey, I don’t know Thor at all. Actually I moved here just a week ago so I don’t really know anyone.” Sylvia thought if she could distract him, he would stop crying. “I’m Sylvia,” she extended a hand. Loki looked at her hand and then at her considering his actions. She didn’t seem like some of Thor’s friends and he accepted her.

“I’m Loki.” He said quietly and a little smile appeared on her face. The rain became louder and wind just made the atmosphere worse. His eyes filled with tears again and Loki turned away. Sylvia moved closer to him and took his hand.

“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I was scared by storm too.” Sylvia tried to comfort him.

“But you’re not now.” It was probably what bothered him. Someone (she was almost sure it was Thor) convinced Loki that he was too old for this.

“You know, my mom used to read me a book when the storm was scaring me. Why don’t we read something too?” She squeezed his hand.

Loki remembered how Frigga used to read him to distract him from the fear but now he played a big boy and when she tried to help just ran away ashamed being ‘a coward’.

“Yes, sounds not bad.” He turned to face her.

“Well let’s pick something. This place is gigantic and you have to help me here.” Sylvia smiled.

They wandered among tall bookshelves getting to know each other better. Loki told her about the palace and what places she should see. He told her about the garden and Sylvia couldn’t wait to see the places he was talking about.

“This library is a big place. I’m not even sure where we are.” Sylvia suddenly understood she wouldn’t be able to find the way out.

“Don’t be afraid I know this place like the back of my hand.” Loki seemed more peaceful now.

“Oh… do you know how many books in here?” This question was bothering her for a long time.

“Actually, my father told me that nobody knows.” Her eyes widened a little; she always thought that the King knows everything. But when she was four Sylvia thought her dad knew everything, so maybe that’s how things work. “Here, this book.” Loki pulled a big book from lower shelf.

“Basic seidr spells.” Sylvia read the title. She looked at Loki and saw him smirking. Before she could say something they heard boys’ voices and laughter.

“Oh no, it’s Thor and his friends.” Loki’s eyes were wet again.

“You said you know this place like the back of your hand,” Loki nodded and she smiled mischievously – the thing they had in common right from the beginning. “Then run.” She took his hand and he smiled back. They ran away giggling and found themselves in the one of many palace halls.

“Here,” said Loki and pointed to distant niche with the window. “It’s my favourite spot.”

They sat comfortable and Loki opened the book.

“It’s about magic?” Sylvia wasn’t sure why he picked it. “You know how to do magic?”

“Yes.” Loki said unsure.

“Wow!” Her eyes widened and whole face lit up. “That’s so cool.”

“Really?” Loki couldn’t believe. Thor didn’t think so. It was very intimate for him; Loki shared it only with his mother. Why had he told her about it?

“Yes! Can you show me some tricks?” Sylvia saw he still was unsure. “Please, please, please.” She begged.

“I’m still learning,” she looked at him with puppy eyes, “but okay I’ll try.” He sighed.

Loki moved his hands and the little ball of green light appeared in front of them. He looked at Sylvia and she was mesmerised. He smiled and decided to try something more difficult. He moved his hands again and ball turned into a butterfly. Sylvia gasped from excitement.

“This is so beautiful. I never saw something like this before.” She smiled.

When Loki almost forgot about his anxiety thunder hit again and he shivered. Sylvia moved closer and hugged him; Loki left still not knowing how to react but eventually put his hands on her back returning a hug. It felt so unusual for him – he opened for her and she didn’t hurt him, she accepted him. They cuddled together Loki reading the book and trying new tricks. They didn’t notice how the storm ended and their friendship began.

After a few weeks Loki found courage to tell Sylvia why he was afraid of storm. Loki ran away from his nanny when he was five. He went to the gardens and got lost. Soon after it the huge rain with lightning and loud thunder began and he couldn’t find a way back. He was found soon but whole wet and in tears. The picture of being lost like this terrified Sylvia and that was the day she said she would never be a friend of Thor wining Loki’s trust.

“I think you are very brave.” Sylvia hugged Loki.

“How so?” He couldn’t understand. Loki was considered a big boy but he was scared by thunder. It didn’t make sense in his head.

“Well, you ran away and were lost in the storm when you were a little boy. But this incident doesn’t stop you from running away now.” He smiled at her. Loki never thought about this side of the coin. “If I would be in your place even now, I would be scared to the bones and never go out from my room after it.” Loki looked at her in disbelief. “I’m not lying… Well maybe I exaggerated a little.”

 

Loki looked at Sylvia across the hall. He couldn’t believe his eyes – she was back in the palace, right there in front of him. She was stunning woman now; her dress was simple but beautiful and her smile made his heart shrink from joy. Did she see him staring? Of course she did. Loki started remembering his childhood.

 

It was two years since they met for the first time. Loki was thirteen and he was the best horse rider among teenagers, even Thor couldn’t argue with that. Sylvia liked watching him gallop in the fields or at the races but she never approached horses so Loki took it in his own hands.

“It’s a surprise. Don’t open your eyes.” Loki carefully led Sylvia out of the palace.

“Where we are going? Why are we outside?” Sylvia couldn’t stay calm.

“I promise – nothing nasty; you’ll like it.” He soothed her. When they were in the place he was grinning like a Cheshire cat full of hope. “You can open them now.”

Sylvia slowly opened her eyes taking her time to look around. When she realised they were in the stables she gasped and grabbed Loki’s hand. He looked at her with confusion – was she afraid of horses? Why she didn’t tell him? When one of the creatures stretched out its neck and exhale warm air on the side of her face with distinctive noise Sylvia cried out and tightened her grip on Loki’s hand. He quickly hugged her shielding from the horse and shoving its big muzzle away.

“Shh… he won’t hurt you. He’s mine, he won’t touch my friend.” Loki tried to sooth her. They got attached to this habit of hugging each other if something frightened them no matter how small and insignificant. Loki couldn’t complain about that; it felt nice and heart-warming. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”  He felt her nodding in his chest and led her out of stables. They sat on the bench in the garden nearby.

“I’m sorry Sylvi. I should have asked you first.” His eyes were full of regret. Sylvia still held on his hand her cheeks wet from sudden approach of fear. “May I ask what happened? Did you fall from a horse?” He asked concerned.

“No,” she sighed. “I saw my friend falling from one and it was horrific view. Since then I don’t even approach them.” She said not looking at Loki.

Loki remembered how he lost his fear of storm and it was her merit. He set a goal for him to make her lost the fear of horses.

“I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, Loki, not your fault.” She reassured him.

“Maybe we can work on that, you know the horses.” Loki tried to come up with his idea slowly so not to startle her.

“But they’re so big and they can kick with the legs and it’s painful and…” Loki put a hand on her shoulder and looker her right in the eyes.

“Well we’ll start with something small. You’ll give him sugar and he’ll be your friend since then.” Loki smiled.

“They can bite!” Sylvia exclaimed not very happy with the whole this horse idea.

“I’ll teach you how to do it properly. And besides if you’re not Thor, he won’t bite you.” Loki smiled mischievously. By that time Sylvia knew this smile far too well.

“What do you mean ‘if I’m not Thor’?” She asked suspiciously.

“We-e-ell,” Loki rubbed the back of his neck. He always did it when he was embarrassed, not that Loki wasn’t proud of his trick, he just didn’t think Sylvi would think the same.  “I may or may not have taught my horse to bite Thor if he approaches too close.” Sylvia burst with laughter what made Loki smile.

“Really? How did you do _that_?” She was amused that he was able to do that on a particular person.

“It’s a secret of the master.” He smirked.

“What if I agree to these lessons about horses…” Sylvia said quietly.

“I will be there. I won’t let you be hurt.” He cut her off giving reassuring look.

“Okay then. What about now?”

“Yes, yes.” He jumped from the bench. “Of course.”

When they were in the stables Loki went to his horse and stroke his muzzle.

“Noir meet Sylvi; Sylvi meet Noir.” Sylvia left standing as far as possible from the horse. He was beautiful stallion – dark what suited his name and Loki. He took a little sugar in his hand. “Look, Sylvi that’s how you do it.” He opened his hand, sugar on his palm and stretched it to Noir and the horse happily licked it neighing loudly.

“Come on,” Loki put his hand on her waist and they both went closer to the horse. “If your palm is flat, he’ll just lick it. He’s no fool; he knows the teeth won’t help on the flat surface.” Sylvi stretched her hand and Loki put a little sugar. She closed her eyes tightly but Noir simply liked her palm and neighed again. It was good day for him, lots of sugar. “See, nothing scary.” She opened her eyes and saw Noir’s happy muzzle in front of her.

“Okay, it wasn’t that bad as I thought.” She exhaled.

Loki stroked Noir’s muzzle and Sylvia lifted up her own to do the same but quickly put it down. Loki took her hand in his and placed it on horse’s head his own resting on hers. He looked her in the eyes and smiled starting to stroke Noir. The horse stepped closer and breathed out warm air what startled Sylvia.

“It’s okay Sylvi. He just likes your touch.” Loki reassured.

In a few day times Sylvia was bravely feeding Noir, stroking his muzzle and playing with his mane.

“What about the next step?” Loki suggested. “We’re going for a ride.” He smiled.

“What? No! No way!” She screamed.

“Relax, you’re not going alone. You’ll ride Noir with me. I will be leading him and you will be just sitting there adjusting to being on the horse.” Loki explained.

“But…”

“You know I’m the best. You’re not going to fall, I’ll hold you.” He looked at her with his puppy eyes and she gave up. Sylvia actually waited for this day; she just needed to put a little struggle on him.

“Okay, but if something happens…”

“You will never speak to me again. I know.” He mocked Sylvia and she stuck her tongue out.

Loki helped her to mount the horse and hopped quickly behind her. With one hand on her waist and the other holding reins he slowly motioned Noir from stables.

“You can hold on his mane, Noir won’t mind.” He suggested. “Will you?” Loki petted the horse.

They rode though the fields; Sylvi squeaked on each bump and pit on their way and Loki’s hold on her waist tightening to held her in place. Short after he noticed how close they were. It sent unusual warm feeling through whole his body, he could smell the scent of her hair, and he liked this closeness they had. When they were back in stable and dismounted Sylvi was hugging Loki tightly and he felt his cheeks burning and something in his heart tingled.

“Thank you, thank you so much Loki.” She was smiling. “It means world to me.” It was the first time he noticed how he liked her smile. His new goal was to make her smile more.

In a month time Sylvia rode a pony on her own. She never galloped but even trotting was a huge achievement.

 

 

Loki smiled at the memories of his first feelings for Sylvi. It was so innocent and naïve but it had felt true. It still felt like this. His green eyes locked on her brown ones. Loki felt his heart wildly pounding in his chest and Sylvia noticed her cheeks went scarlet. They remembered a day when they weren’t kids anymore but were still far from being adult.

 

 Loki was seventeen and Sylvi was a year younger. He found her in the library buried in a book, too interested in it to notice him. Loki was nervous, his cheeks on fire and heart pounding in his chest so strong that he feared she might hear it.

“Ehm… Sylvi can I have a word with you?” he started unsure. She quickly stood up smiling at the sight of her friend.

“What’s the matter?” She asked concerned noticing his gaze floating around but never stopping on her.

“I’m kind of scared…” They were much older now and he didn’t like admitting that something might scare him even now. Sylvia on a contrary didn’t mind it; she quickly hugged him tightly stroking his back.

“What happened?” She asked when felt his shoulder sank down and he relaxed a little. Loki backed away from the hugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

“There is one girl…” Loki said carefully tracking her reaction. Sylvia averted her eyes from him and he felt his heat shrink painfully. But he already started it, he needed to continue; there was no way back. “And I want to kiss her very much but I don’t know how… what…” he couldn’t finish his thought.

“Well as a start…” Sylvia wanted to sound normal as a friend helping friend but her voice was trembling and she couldn’t do anything with it. “You should tell her you like her and then think about kisses.”

“Oh… but she knows I like her.” Loki said quickly, his heart pounding so fast he thought he would have a heart attack. And Sylvia thought she’s about to cry. But why? Why the thought of this girl and Loki upset her so much?

“Well then you should kiss her maybe. I don’t know… I’m not the best advisor here. But you should do something. You cannot just wait that it will happen on its own.” He still was her friend and needed advice and she was the kind of person who would help even if it made her feel bad.

“You think so?” He looked at her unsure thinking about how they grew up and he was much taller now.

“Well yes…”

Before Sylvia could finish her thought Loki leaned down and kissed her on the cheeks. But it wasn’t like their usual little goodbye kisses. He stayed for longer holding his trembling lips to her skin, inhaling her scent; he didn’t want to let go, not yet, being rejected by her perhaps was his biggest fear. Finally Loki backed a little but still was so close like never before. Loki looked in her eyes full of confusion.

“I don’t under-…” she started.

“This girl is you, Sylvi.” Loki took her hand stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “It was always you, Sylvi.” He said almost inaudible and kissed back of her hand. Loki looked at her his eyes full of hope. Her lips were trembling just like his.

Sylvia kept looking in his eyes astonished by his words. He liked _her_ , he wanted to kiss _her_. Her heart filled with joy, she never felt like this before though she knew Loki all her life. Little smile appeared on her face and Loki smiled back.

“What if this girl likes you in the same way?” She said quietly and Loki’s smile widened.

“Then I will kiss her again.” He leaned closer her hand still in his pressed to his chest and he gently put the other one on the back of her head. Sylvi put her free hand on his waist and looked at Loki for the last time before his lips met hers. It was sensual kiss, first for her _and_ for him. It was unsure and unexperienced but it was theirs, their moment. Loki let go but didn’t back away, his face inches from hers, resting his forehead on hers and waiting for her reaction. She felt his heartbeat with her hand that rested on his chest; it was so strong.

“I like you, Loki.” Sylvia touched his cheek; his skin felt so smooth. His whole face lit up and he hugged her tight burying his face in the crook of her neck.

They were great couple and even though Thor would never admit but he envied them. But time went by and Sylvia needed to go studying; she went to Vanaheim. It was too far away to continue their relationship and they both understood it. Neither of them wanted to let go but they preferred to remember it when it was perfect and not try to deal with impossible that would only bring more pain and they would never even talk again. They remained friends, wrote each other for some time before all connections were lost.

 

It hurt a lot; Loki thought he would never manage to go through that but there he was in the middle of the palace hall not believing his luck – he met her again. They didn’t notice how approached each other. Sylvia’s eyes were glistering from tears and he kindly smiled at her.

Different music started to play and Loki extended his hand. “May I?” Sylvia took his hand without a word in fear she might really cry. His voice sounded different – lower and velvet, adult.

They started dancing and she notice how confident he was. Loki indeed became a man, so sure in his actions but eyes, eyes were betraying him. They roamed on her face in search for something. But what was he seeking? Her heart was wildly pounding in her chest like she was 17 again. The sight of his emerald eyes was taking her breath away.

“Look how we grew up.” Loki said soft smile appearing on his face. “I thought you’d never come back.” His gaze fell on the floor.

“Me neither…” her voice was full of sadness. Sylvia really thought she would never see him again. “My new assignment is in Asgard. It’s something related to new Vanir-Asgardian cooperation treaty.”

His whole face lit up. Loki knew exactly what this treaty was about. He had to be at the every royal meeting. It was boring but now it finally was useful for him.

“So you’re now in Vanir high society, aren’t you?” Loki smirked. Sylvi looked puzzled. High society? What that supposed to mean? “You see, the exchange is provided only between the best people in their fields.” Loki explained.

“Well then, yes maybe I am.” Sylvi smiled.

“It means you’re staying here in Asgard?” His eyes were full of hope. Sylvi nodded afraid that her voice would betray her. She felt her knees weak and legs trembling.

“Loki…” he looked at her concerned. “I don’t feel well. Can we…” Sylvia didn’t manage to finish when he understood what she needed.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Loki gently put one hand on the small of her back and led her out of the hall. Soon they found themselves at the exact window when they spent their first day together and many other days after. Sylvia smiled as he gently helped her sit in the niche.

“Do you remember this place?” she asked.

“It’s still my favourite.” Loki spoke while making himself comfortable next to Sylvia. “Look…” He smiled and the ball of green light appeared in his hands. In the blink of an eye it turned into a butterfly; it was more sophisticated that the one he showed her first time, it looked like a real one. “Feel better now?”

“Much…” she smiled and took his hand. “I’m scared, Loki.” Sylvia sighed not averting her gaze from their hands. “I didn’t realize how I missed you until know.” She confessed. Loki’s heart shrank in almost painful manner – Sylvi, she felt just the same as he did.

“I missed you too.”

He took her chin and gently lifted it up drowning in the beauty of her eyes. Loki carefully touched her lower lip with his thumb just ghosting movement afraid that she is just a dream and his touch might ruin it. Sylvia’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged her tightly. They missed this feeling so much. He inhaled her scent stroking her hair. She held on his shoulders for dear life. It felt so good, it felt like home. Loki rested his forehead in the crook of her neck and she felt hot wet drops on her collarbone. Sylvi lifted his head gently, his eyes were glistering. She stroked his cheek and he leaned in her touch.

“I am scared too… I don’t want to lose you again.” His voice was trembling and he closed his eyes tightly to collect himself.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise…” Sylvia whispered. Smile appeared on his face once again and her heart filled with joy loudly pounding in her chest.

“Oh Sylvi, _my_ Sylvi. You have no idea how happy you made me.”

“Then prove it.” Sylvia smirked and Loki recognised those mischievous notes in her voice that also belonged to him.

“That’s the girl I remember.” He smirked and moved closer, his lips demanding hers. His kiss was passionate and desperate, he longed for her. Loki waited for this far too long. His arms embracing her as though shielding from the whole world and hers were resting around his waist. Sylvi leaned in his touch; her lips were trembling when she felt him softly stroking her lower lip with his tongue. She gave him access and his tongue slipped in her mouth dominating hers. Sylvi moaned from the feeling and Loki’s hold on her tightened. He gently lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

“Now, mister. What do you think you’re doing?” Sylvi broke a kiss to breath in resting her forehead on his.

“Loving you…” Loki smiled and stole a little kiss from her. Her heart shrank and tears formed in her eyes again. Now was her time to kiss Loki. It was soft and full of emotions – old and new. Loki smiled in her lips and she let go.

Sylvia looked him in the eyes as though trying to read his thoughts. She caressed his face and tucked falling locks of hair behind his ears. “I love you too, Loki.”

He smiled widely and jumped on his feet lifting her with him – one hand under her knees and the other holding her back. “I learnt some new tricks while you were gone.” Loki smirked mischievously, green light appearing around them.

In the blink of an eye they were in chambers. It was Loki’s; Sylvi recognised the room, though now it was more sophisticated, more adult… and cleaner. Loki gently put her on the floor and she stared at him with wide eyes.

“You can teleport? Wo-o-w.” Sylvi was astonished what made Loki chuckle. “I think our time apart benefited us.”

“You have no idea.” Loki winked at her and she eyed him suspiciously. He lifted her and placed over his shoulder earning a squeak of surprise and lots of giggling from Sylvi.

“What are you doing?” She couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m going to make more love to you. What else I can do?” He teased and kept going to another room.

“Okay then. To the bed.” Sylvi tried to make a commanding voice and smacked his ass playfully. Loki stopped immediately and placed her on the floor in front of him.

“And what do _you_ think you’re doing, young lady, hmm?” She giggled and started running away from him. “So you want to play, little one.” And he heard her laughter in response. Loki chased Sylvi around his apartment as though they were kids again.

“I’ll catch you anyway.” He shouted.

“Of course, you will.” Sylvi teased him in return.

When they found themselves in his bedroom Sylvi was giggling and catching her breath. Loki looked at her wicked smile appearing on his face. He teleported himself right in front of Sylvi placing his arms around her.

“Caught you.” He whispered when she jumped from surprise. “You said you’re not going anywhere.”

“And I am not.” Sylvi smiled.

Loki gently threw her on the bed and started tickling Sylvi. She was laughing and kicking her legs but Loki didn’t give in. “I won’t stop until you beg me for mercy.” He said in the dark voice.

“Please, no, Loki. Please stop…” Sylvi couldn’t stop laughing.

Loki stopped short after breathing heavily, Sylvi still giggling and out of breath underneath him, his hand holding hers above her head. Loki’s eyes were dark from lust; he swallowed hard.

Sylvi hooked her leg over his thigh and whispered: “Caught you.”

Loki’s kiss was rougher, more demanding yet full of love. Sylvi moaned in his lips over and over again, their bodies entwined in ecstasy, sharing each other like never before.


End file.
